A connecting element is already known from German Published Patent Application No. 101 11 020, which, for example, is designed as a bolt or screw and which may be built into the seat without the height of the seat being raised. This connecting element is developed for force measurement and is able, thereby, to measure the force exerted by weight on the vehicle seat. This makes possible passenger classification. In particular, a contactless measurement is available, since, in this case, a magnetic field and a Hall sensor are used.